


Silent Acceptance

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Iemitsu is stupid, Iemtisu will be punished at some point, Mute!Tsuna AU, Nana's still an angel, Not in Tsunas POV, cussing because Hayato at the very least, idk it's weird but I like it, maybe i wont make her as dense, they have to learn sign language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn was expecting exactly what Iemitsu told him: a shy, cowardly child with barely average grades. It's too bad that Iemitsu's never home often enough to actually know anything about his only son. Now Reborn's plan have flown out the window and Tsuna's path to being a mafia boss is slightly more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> " _blah blah full sentence blah_ " Foreign language ie not Japanese  
>  _blah blah full sentence blah_ Sign language/Tsuna's notes and/or phone

This time, Reborn decided, he was definitely going to slaughter Iemitsu. The blond idiot told him that young Tsunayoshi merely lacked self confidence. Self esteem issues, Reborn mused, would've been a simple thing to build. He'd built it in his previous student Dino. The blond idiot also told him that his little 'tuna fishie' happened to be very shy. Shy, why shy Reborn could beat out of a child.  
   
But when Reborn entered the quaint Sawada household- after gathering that Tsunayoshi needed that girly scream beaten out of him because no self respecting mafia boss shrieked like a 3 year old girl- Nana merely smiled, with that tinge of sadness, at Reborn demanding Tsuna to speak.  
   
Next thing he knew, Nana Sawada explained that Tsuna's vocal cords never properly developed leaving him unable to speak, but can scream, sob, hum, groan, and the like. Any and all plans Reborn had formulated watching the boy run around vanished into thin air.  
   
First, he'll growl Iemitsu's damn ear off because now Reborn was unprepared to train Tsuna. Then Reborn would study the sign language books that filled Tsuna's bookshelf, per Reborn's own question on how he communicates with Nana. During all that, Reborn's suppose to find a replacement for Dying Will bullets, because he needed to know what Tsuna fights for, and thus the screaming aspect might actually aggravate Tsuna's vocal cords and that's just bad all around.  
   
Mulling it over the next morning's coffee, carefully watching Tsuna's fluid hand motions- with Nana translating, bless her heart-, Reborn decided at first he'd train so Tsuna built some muscle and stamina. That would leave Reborn some time to actually learn some Japanese sign language, which Tsuna informed was what he used most often. Although, Reborn was a bit impressed that Tsuna learned Italian, American, and Spanish sign language too. When glancing at Tsuna's desk, he noticed some Russian, Greek, and Chinese sign language learning books too.  
   
_(He should probably inform Smokin' Bomb Hayato that he'd need some background in Japanese sign language.)_  
   
 ~  
   
   
Kyoko wasn't exactly sure what happened. One moment she's thinking about calling her brother over because quite frankly Mochida-senpai's attempts at making her his girlfriend began to send goose bumps up her arms. His attempts were demeaning and rude. Kyoko wished her temperamental best friend Hana would hurry with her things because her brother wouldn't answer his phone during practice, which she sadly remembered was today. The next Tsunayoshi Sawada is standing in front of her and glaring at the kendo captain.  
   
Now, Kyoko knew Tsuna since they started school, and so really she wasn't that surprised that Tsuna put himself in harm's way to protect her. She always liked the quiet brunette; Hana did too actually when she wasn't tutoring the poor boy. When they were little the three gathered at Tsuna's so Nana could teach them sign language. Nearly eight years later, despite a rise in popularity, Kyoko remained close to Tsuna through sheer determination. It mattered not if Tsuna's nickname consisted of the word useless closely followed by his name, Kyoko loved Tsuna like a brother and even her own brother Ryohei did too, offering to teach Tsuna how to defend himself.  
   
No what really shocked Kyoko was that instead of his usual tactic of pulling her away and then running, thus focusing attention on himself, he outright challenged Mochida. The glare, his sudden aura of confidence, the way he stood tall so unlike his usual cowers, and the way he prevented Mochida from even continuing the conversation despite being mute told Kyoko that her brother in all but blood happened to be very angry. Turning slightly to Kyoko, Tsuna signed out; _I got this Kyoko-chan, why don't you go find Hana before one of Mochida's lackey's traps you here._ Kyoko examined Tsuna first, noting that he had kept up with the training regimen that Ryo-nii gave him. Nodding slightly, Kyoko picked up her things and Tsuna's own, stay safe Tsu-kun, she signed back before quickly running off to where Hana said she'd be.  
   
Now, by this time, Kensuke Mochida was horribly and miserably consumed by single minded rage. The girlfriend he deserved ran off because of stupid Useless Tsuna! How dare that runt be closer to school idol Kyoko than he was! It took all his concentration not to pound the brunette into next week. Tsuna, apparently totally and utterly fed up with Mochida's disrespect of Kyoko, did not share these reservations. In one swift movement Mochida thought impossible for Tsuna to do, Tsuna had Mochida on the ground with a foot against his throat. A paper he wrote earlier in the week just in case he snapped was removed from his pocket, _I will not have mercy the next time you disrespect Kyoko Sasagawa, Mochida-senpai. Ryohei-senpai taught me a thing or two that could easily knock you into next week, and I'm sure you wouldn't want him on your tail after he hears what you've been trying to do to his dear younger sister._ Dropping the paper onto the kendo captain's face as a grim reminder, Tsuna huffed as he dusted himself off, setting off to invite Hana, Kyoko, and Ryohei for dinner.  
   
_(Reborn, watching from a tree, merely smirked to himself as he had yet another reason to beat the brunette's dumbass father for misinformation. )_  
   
~  
   
   
When Reborn-san asked Gokudera to brush up on Japanese sign language, he really should've connected the dots that the new heir was mute. Honestly, he called himself a genius. But nonetheless, Gokudera couldn't help but be surprised that the boss in training was mute. It just added to the aura around the brunette that screamed defenseless civilian.  
   
So when Gokudera challenged the brunette he couldn't but feel a little guilty, but he'd get paid for a spar with the boy, and despite his misgivings he _really_ needed that money. About fifteen minutes later, when the brunette proved to be worth more than he appeared, (Honestly how did he keep Gokudera on his toes with just his fists? There weren't even any flames activated yet.) Gokudera breathing deeply, throw some dynamite at the lad. (They were lower explosive power, Gokudera pleaded to his conscious, they wouldn't kill the Decimo to be.)  
   
At least that had been the plan before Kyoya fucking Hibari startled him as the dynamite left his hands. So silently, Gokudera cursed whatever star he had been born under, as he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to escape. The next moment however, the boy he had been sparing, Tsunayoshi Sawada his mind supplied, tackled _him_ , the illegitimate son whose only relative he even talked to he had a bumpy relationship with, and saved his life.  
   
That moment, when his brain finally processed what seemed to be impossible, Hayato Gokudera hung up his availability as a freelancer. Smokin' Bomb Hayato, the loner bastard prince without a castle, would be no more. Even if the worried brunette above him, asking silently if he had any injures and the like, decided not to be Don Vongola, Gokudera would follow him to the ends of the earth.  
   
_(If he had not been having an epiphany, Gokudera would've seen excitement in Reborn's eyes because he finally found the source of Tsuna's dying will- Protecting others.)_  
   
   
~  
   
 Takeshi Yamamoto watched in expertly hidden envy as Tsuna gained another true friend in the transfer student Gokudera. Yamamoto himself never ridiculed the shy brunette, so he guessed that he could probably make a true friend in the shorter male. After all, no one male Hana Kurosawa approved of would be cruel voluntarily, or toy with other people's emotions freely. So working up the courage, the baseball ace approached the male and his friends, Yamamoto had been observant enough to realize that Tsuna couldn't speak. Smiling sheepishly, Yamamoto asked to join their rag tag group. Gokudera, like a guard dog, argued with Hana for a good five minutes about whether they should let him stay, but Tsuna motioned for the taller male to sit between himself and Kyoko. Pulling out a small notebook and a pen, Tsuna greeted Yamamoto into their midst with sheer honest enthusiasm that the ace missed, _Welcome Yamamoto-san. Don’t mind Hana and Gokudera-kun over there, you're very much welcome._  
   
Yamamoto grinned, "Call me Takeshi, my old man is Yamamoto-san"  
   
Tsuna frowned, but wrote a response, _No, no. That's not really respectful, I mean-_  
   
Laughing at Tsuna's idea of proper respect, Yamamoto threw an arm over the brunette's shoulder, "Ma ma, Tsuna, its fine!"  
   
Tsuna smiled lightly, _Okay, Takeshi-kun. Now, you seemed to want to ask us something?_  
   
Takeshi's smile dropped a fraction, "Oh, I was wondering if you could help me with my baseball scores, they seem to be going down."  
   
Hana's scoff brought their attention to her, despite Gokudera's sputtering about touching Tsuna-sama, "You probably just need a break. Even Hibari and Ryohei need breaks."  
   
Tsuna nodded rapidly, _Besides, you'd injure yourself sometime if you don't! That wouldn't be very good; it'd take longer to heal than just taking a break._  
   
Takeshi's smile widened to his natural one, it seems all his nervousness was for nothing, "Ah, is that so? Well that's a great idea, and would it be okay if I became your friend too? I mean the others just like me because I'm the baseball ace so,"  
   
Tsuna cut Takeshi off, waving his hands around in a stop motion, _Of course it's okay! The more the merrier! Besides, Kyoko-chan has the same problem, but she has us to lean on! And you've got us too now._  
   
Takeshi's smile after Tsuna's kindness, and Kyoko's own agreement, never left him that day. He went home to his father, who seemed overjoyed that his boy finally stopped his painful fake smiles. When his father asked, Takeshi chirped that he had made some true friends, ones he would follow anywhere.  
   
_(Reborn currently was leaving Tsuna to his own devices, even without his help, Tsuna seemed to be gathering his guardians. Though, Reborn frowned, he'd prefer if Kyoko's brother was sun guardian instead of the girl. The girls could become the strongest spies and hit women that have ever graced the Vongola halls. Although, that Hana girl would probably end up as their personal lawyer.)_  
   
~  
   
   
 Lambo wandered through the streets of Namimori in hopes to kill Reborn. Now, once he'd met Reborn at a bar, and being a genius he knew the other slept. Nonetheless, the young Bovino heir pretended the other listened in earnest to all his problems.  
   
But that's beside the point. The point existed as Lambo's father ignoring him. Lambo didn't understand why his mother never returned home. He didn't understand why her name currently rested in elegant script on a stone plaque for a beautiful statue of her. He didn't understand why his father shut himself from his loved ones.  
   
Lambo didn't understand what he'd done wrong. His lovely Aunt cared for him, and he honestly loved her wholly, but Lambo missed his parents. He knew Auntie did her best- Lambo made sure he was always on his best behavior for the woman- and that she missed Mama too. So Lambo never asked her when Mama would come around, his guards could answer that.  
   
Lambo contented himself to rest in the angelic atmosphere of his mother's sister. At least this was until his father _actually_ talked to him for the first time since the boy laid eyes on his mother's statue. Despite his Aunt's spiteful angry tones- why was she angry with Papa? How did Papa upset Auntie?- his father proceeded to propose a mission to his young son. The task consisted of immobilizing Reborn, and his father claimed he'd love Lambo again. (Now why exactly he wasn't loved by his father anymore, Lambo wondered.)  
   
So tearfully, Lambo accepted the mission. (He didn't want to leave his home where Mama once lived and where his Aunt woke him up with tickles and a bright smile.)  
   
That's why when Lambo bumped into a brunette with Reborn on his head, he attacked first and asked second. Unfortunately Reborn sorely defeated Lambo without even trying. So Lambo introduced himself to the brunette who currently was checking for serious injuries. He watched the brunette's eyes, the genius had a hunch this teenager couldn't speak, in shock as sympathy and kindness Lambo had only seen from his mother and aunt slipped in. Lambo held back tears of joy when the stranger picked him up and let Lambo hug him. Lambo cried when the brunette held a phone up asking if Lambo wanted to live with him. Nodding furiously, Lambo clung to his Tsuna-nii, refusing to let a miracle go.  
   
Lambo would later be spotted learning Japanese sign language from Kyoko, Hana, Hayato, and Mama. While Mama couldn't ever replace his first mom, Lambo found peace in the kind woman who cared for him almost better than his own did. Lambo smiles widened every day, as he heard his Tsuna-nii's few sounds and fell in love with them. Especially his laugh, Lambo believed that laugh would brighten anyone's day. Tsuna-nii's snarky underhanded comments, Lambo found, were another thing to live for.  
   
_(Reborn sighed as Lambo wrapped Tsuna around his sticky fingers. That kid would have to be the lightening- the baby cow would throw a tantrum otherwise. At least now Reborn could mostly understand his student's sign language.)_  
   
~  
   
   
Bianchi almost tripped in shock. Her little temperamental-almost-suicidal-in-his-rashness brother actually texted her to ask how she's holding up. The tears running down her face in almost relief that Hayato decided opened up a bit would later be denied.  
   
Now Bianchi knew realistically what her life consisted of. One little brother that really needed to be taught to value his life cause she still loved him damn it, one not-really-a-good-or-long-term boyfriend who she honestly probably didn't love as much as she claimed since she still loved that bastard Romeo, and a need to learn how to cook normal food other than soup and tea. Let’s not forget the father that loved her dearly, the mother that she never impressed, and Hayato's mother who loved her and praised her but passed away due to disease.  
   
Of the things that remained consistent, Hayato, one of the most constant stubborn things in Bianchi's not so stellar life, changed for the better. Honestly, she could not wait to see the reason- the person- who got behind Hayato's walls when even she couldn't.  
   
So she rushed to Namimori, Reborn told her once that Hayato accepted the Decimo's storm guardian position. When she arrived to kind brown eyes that spoke words better that tongues Bianchi crossed, she knew then and there that was the person Hayato deemed respectable. Staying in the household, she couldn't deny the kind woman who attempted to adopt her on the spot- Bianchi loved Nana from the first day. As she grew closer to Tsuna, Nana, and _Hayato_ , Bianchi felt so much emotional stress leave her. Tsuna, the bright compassionate kid he is, always hugged her when she felt like crying over stupid deadbeat Romeo. His signed words, she learned fast, offered more comfort than her father's condolences.  
   
 She felt free under Tsuna's watchful eyes. It didn't matter that Tsuna's vocal cords wouldn't let him speak, Bianchi already knew that this boy would save them all.  
   
_(Later Reborn would with much confusion accept Bianchi's break up with him. Although, since Bianchi actually was his favorite- just not in the adult activity sense- he smiled and allowed them to stay friends. Bianchi looked as if she would cry in gratitude. Reborn had a reputation of never speaking to those whom he broke up with.)_  
   
~  
   
Haru watched Tsuna again this morning as he left for school. Honestly, what did Kyoko-chan see in this kid? All he did was corrupt that young, pure, angelic baby to think that he's mafia! Although, since the brunette didn't talk, Haru had no proof, but who else could've done so? That baby always hung around the silent teenager.  
   
So in determination to take down the fiend that held both her best friends in his icy grasp, Haru leapt from the safety of her yard. Stalking up to her mute peer, Haru made sure to thoroughly scold him. After all, babies need to be protected at all costs. Her plan backfired though, when Tsuna typed on his phone showing her the screen with a confused expression, _what are you talking about? Reborn's not my brother. I certainly did not give him the Mafia ideas either._  
   
Now Haru wasn't sure what to believe. Perhaps the person before her actually was everything Kyoko-chan and Hana described him to be. If that's the case, well, Haru felt really guilty. So in embarrassment, Haru stuttered out an apology and fled.  
   
Maybe this was karma coming back to bite her. She'd accidently ran into Tsuna on her away across the bridge. Despite Tsuna's attempts to calm her down and his phone flashing out _it's alright. I forgive you, Haru-san_ , Haru attempted to flee again.  
   
Except she tripped. Over the edge of the bridge no less. Steeling herself for the pain, Haru snapped her eyes open when a hand grabbed hers. The boy she wronged, Tsuna of all people saved her. So using her lithe build, she started pulling herself up using Tsuna's help. She had gone rock climbing all the time when she was young, so Haru couldn't let her savior fall.  
   
When Haru safely sat on the bridge, Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. Haru wanted to cry, the boy in front of her was so sweet. She could marry him in that moment. But Kyoko told her that Tsuna didn't seem to like girls in _that_ sense. So Haru resolved to become as close as possible.  
   
_(Reborn almost laughed when Tsuna panicked as Haru refused to drop the -san. This girl would be a wonderful asset to Vongola. His job actually seemed really easy since all he did was call Hayato over and everything else fell in place.)_  
   
~  
   
Ryohei smiled at Tsuna's mother. Kyoko dragged him along to visit their brother. It was totally and utterly unplanned, but Nana loved those visits most. So when they reached Tsuna's room, Ryohei smirked at the boy practicing the techniques the boxer taught him. Sneaking up, Ryohei pushed the boy over. With lots of laughter, Kyoko, Tsuna, and Ryohei worked on homework. The extreme baby helped here and there, as did Gokudera "Octopus Head" and Yamamoto. A little cow appeared later and Kyoko automatically fell in love with the child. Ryohei softly smiled, Tsuna always brought out the best in them, though he mused, that wasn't always the case.  
   
Once upon a time, Ryohei didn’t really like the brunette in his sister's class. Although this seemed like a lifetime ago, Ryohei always remembered why he thought this way. Kyoko, his sweet outgoing sister, would clam up and hide behind him when the silent boy passed. Now Ryohei never held anything personal against Tsuna, but he couldn't just intimidate Kyoko like that!  
   
So, naturally, Ryohei challenged Tsuna to the _extreme_. The quiet boy looked altogether bewildered and slightly fearful. Ryohei was known as a protector rather than a bully, but Tsuna could never let his guard down children were cruel creatures if they wanted to be. The elder noticed this and despite his dense nature acted upon this, preferring to question the boy on why Kyoko might be scared of him.  
   
In hindsight, Ryohei probably frightened the boy more than eased his ever growing fear.  
   
Besides, Tsuna did actually give him an answer written on paper. Ryohei didn't actual want to read so he gave this letter to Kyoko. She gasped at the note, waving the script much too elegant for an average child in front of his face. She then proceeded to extremely inform Ryohei that Tsuna was mute of all things. Before Ryohei could utter a simple word, Kyoko had already resolved to become Tsuna's bestest friend ever.  
   
_(Reborn knew Ryohei would become the sun guardian, the boy practically emanated the flames 24/7. And given the boy's lies to protect his little sister, there was no way he'd let Kyoko take the position. Now if his useless student would finally explain what Reborn mistranslated to the members less fluent, they could all move on with the training.)_  
   
~~~  
   
Shamal loved being a doctor, really he honestly did. It was the whole reason he even went to medical school, not because the familia wanted it, but because _he_ wanted it.  
   
As time passed, he'd had enough of the male pigs who wanted to use his medical degree, earned so he could _help_ people, overlooked the benefits and turned his passion into an assassin job he despised. No male ever hired him as an actual doctor, but female dons smiled and brought him in to help cure the ill. This was what started his policy of refusing to doctor ignorant, ugly, pathetic males and an insatiable attachment to all women.  
   
Nonetheless, he owed Reborn some favors, and one does not go back on those favors unless they wanted bullets in their brains. So unhappily Shamal left the comforts of his ladies to treat a teenage boy of all things.  
   
When Shamal arrived he was a bit shocked to see his ex-apprentice in such a light hearted mood and not getting painfully nauseated around his goddess of a sister. Ignoring Reborn for the moment, he decided to flirt with one Bianchi Gokudera as she had taken to calling herself.  
   
It's one surprise after another for the womanizing doctor when the a wimpy brunette stood in his way before he'd gotten even the chance to fully form his sentence. He swore the brunette was scolding him with those narrowed disappointed eyes of his, and _god damn it_ because Shamal has _never_ felt so _guilty_ over _flirting_ in his _entire_ lifetime. Not even his poor ailing mother could make him feel so despicable! And this kid right here _hasn't even said one word yet!_  
   
Reborn's silent snickering at Shamal's predicament didn’t help either. Nor did Bianchi's knowing amused eyes or Hayato's full blown cackling.  
   
Once Hayato calmed down, Reborn began explaining. Shamal blinked in surprise that the male brunette in front of him was the Vongola heir and that he was mute. Now, Shamal had been allowed to study the throat of those without voices in his college years. So with curiosity that never really left the man, Shamal easily agreed to have a look at Tsuna. (He couldn't deny that the shocked looks from Hayato and Bianchi as well as Reborn's raised eyebrow didn't make his decision 1000% times better.)  
   
When Shamal came back into the Sawada home the next day, he walked in almost sheepishly. Reborn'd asked for a way to cure Tsuna's voice issue, which Shamal had been able to do before.  
   
Except the patient before actually had damage to their throat.  
   
As Shamal explained in slight awe and confusion, there were actually no anomalies in Tsuna's vocal cords. He couldn't actually find why the teen didn't have the ability to communicate verbally. He assured Reborn though, that he'd stay in town as the Namimori Middle RN to further study and attempt to figure out why Tsuna's vocal cords didn’t work.  
   
Shamal, though he'd only admit it to Tsuna five years later and by that time Tsuna had already guessed the right answer, actually never found an illness or defect he couldn't somehow make better. The challenge of Tsuna's vocal cords stuck a curiosity in him that would last until he finally figured out why 15 years later.  
   
_(Reborn could growl in frustration at Shamal's inability to cure Tsuna's muteness. How was it even possible when Shamal's the best doctor out there? Although, Reborn figured Shamal would stick around long enough for Tsuna's charisma to take hold of the man like everyone else and Shamal agreed to become Vongola's head doctor.)_  
   
~~  
   
Kyoya, as the protector of Namimori, admitted he never really paid much attention to the herbivore named Tsunayoshi Sawada. At least, this was until the small herbivore met one very destructive and the needlessly annoying rule breaking herbivore called Hayato Gokudera.  
   
So when he challenged the small brunette that literally appeared next to every destruction or disruption that was out of the ordinary with so much exasperation and wordless apologies and attempts to get the rule breakers to _just follow the rules_ , he wasn't expecting much.  
   
But then the herbivore actually put up a good fight that worked him until sweated and the herbivore danced through the fight- but not without the grimace in his eyes as if he despised violence despite the obvious training he underwent- Kyoya Hibari had to admit that he was very impressed.  
   
So began the biweekly fights against the omnivore and the growing friendship that his cold personality would hide behind walls.  
   
The great demon prefect even learned sign language because having the boy write things wasted time. Time that could be used to bite herbivores to death.  
   
_(Reborn grinned at the elements gravitating towards their sky. It was so simple, so easy. All Reborn had to do was learn a new language to properly teach Tsuna and his backtalk and sass that became second nature.)_  
~~  
   
   
Ipin understood her Master's unease and discomfort in sending her to assassinate someone. From the very beginning she'd been taught to protect what she loved. She was taught to be observant and compassionate but always remember that her survival was most important. So this mission the Triad expected her to accomplish went completely against what he taught her. But Ipin had no choice and she desperately wanted to impress her Master. So she left.  
   
Her eyesight became a serious issue when she realized her opponent was trying to protect those in the area. The man she was sent to kill only kidnapped, raped, and committed mass homicide. While she personally had no idea what these things meant, her Master was kind enough to inform her that the man was the worst of the villians of the world.  
   
So she took out the little photo to hand to the brunette. She watched the boy's blurry face twist in what she believed as confusion. What he was confused about, she couldn't understand. But then the boy smiled, placed glasses on Ipin's face and showed her the picture once more. Her target and the teenager in front of her were two completely different people.  
   
With a swift bow, Ipin stuttered out Chinese apologies by accident. When she rose she saw confusion on the teenager's friend's faces. Before she connected the dots, Tsuna -she heard someone call him that earlier- showed a cellphone screen with perfect Mandarin Chinese upon it. _It's alright. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Please call me Tsuna. Now, what's your name? Where's your home?_  
   
Ipin blinked at the screen for a full five seconds. Without any elegance, her childish mind ushered out, " _Are you mute ___, Tsuna-san?"  
   
The others were startled when Tsuna let out a quiet, low, yet melodic laugh. His eyes shined in amusement, the child before him was much smarter then some in his own class, his screen turned towards Ipin's glass covered eyes. _You can drop the -san. Just call me Tsuna. But to answer your questions, I am very mute._  
   
Ipin nodded slowly before she realized her mistake. She flushed and began stuttering out apologies once again. Master would've been disappointed in her blunt rudeness. Before she could explode from her intense embarrassment, Tsuna patted her head in a nonverbal reassurance that he wasn't offended but actually highly amused. Ipin found that his gesture actually calmed her raging emotions so that she didn't explode.  
   
Almost sheepishly, Ipin returned Tsuna's favor by answering is questions. _"I'm Ipin! Ipin have no home in Japan, Ipin Master's back in China."_  
   
 Tsuna's eyes flashed with what Ipin later realized was slight disapproval before his screen flashed with a question of whether she wished to live with his family. With a bright smile, Ipin nodded as Tsuna's arms picked her up and held her close.  
   
Ipin relished in foreign affection that Tsuna's carrying of her conveyed. From that moment, Ipin found herself irreversibly attached to this boy. Thankfully, Master approved of the brunette that became her brother and the little house that sat with her new Mama and 'little' brother Lambo.  
   
Ipin didn't mind having to learn Japanese and Japanese sign language if that meant keeping Tsuna-nii, the broccoli monster, and Mama in her life. (Tsuna's very very cute friend Hibari Kyoya was a bonus.)  
   
_(Reborn sighed as Tsuna's sky flames dragged more and more powerful people into his grasp. Really all he had to do was make sure that the boy wouldn't die and Tsuna would flourish on his own. But that didn't stop him from tort-_ tutoring _the brunette.)_  
   
~  
   
Seriously, why did Reborn find ways to say he needed more tutoring? He thought he was doing pretty well as the Cavallone boss! Dino pouted at his younger brother. How was _he_ supposed to know Tsuna was mute when Tsuna's father didn’t know? Dino wasn't even trusted that much by the Young Lion, far too young he'd been told once.  
   
But that's completely off topic. At least that's what Reborn told him with the kick to his head. Rubbing the inevitable bump, Dino sheepishly apologized. The boy in front of him held no boss aura, but his compassion and kindness and gentle sarcastic humor radiated off him in waves. Dino already like the kid and there hasn't been a true conversation.  
   
With practiced ease, (Reborn demanded he become fluent in Japanese sign language the day he arrived in Japan.) Dino fluidly started a conversation with Tsuna that way. He didn't like the way Tsuna's eyes shined in surprise, the way he almost nervously responded, as if he was scared of Dino joking around.  
   
Clearly, Reborn needed to have Tsuna communicate this way. His adopted brother's movements were too careful and he emitted intense fear. Dino knew the boy wasn't scared of him, Tsuna's eyes softened in growing affection whenever Dino stubbornly declared them brothers. So somewhere along the line, Dino finally concluded in ever increasing protective fury, someone Tsuna once knew, either forgot how to communicate this way or had strung Tsuna along only to slap him in the face by not actually knowing sign language.  
   
 The fury slowly lessened as Tsuna's movements slowly showed the ease the brunette obviously obtained with many years of practice and use. Dino's smile widened as Tsuna's sarcasm flowed into their discussion, as Tsuna finally accepted that Dino would be his brother from that moment on, and the fact his hands as if a default communicated his unwillingness to be a mafia boss. It reminded Dino of himself before Reborn came along, except Tsuna was 100 times more innocent and sweet and compassionate.  
   
Dino's last thoughts before running in panic after his gigantic turtle was that Tsuna would be able to clean the Mafia better than anyone else.  
   
_(Reborn cocked his gun when Pipsqueak Dino finally gained control of Enzo. The boy obviously needed more tutoring, but Reborn did take his comments on getting Tsuna comfortable having a real conversation wholly in sign language seriously. Sometimes his former student had small moments of genius.)_  
   
~  
   
Fuuta de la Stella had a hard life. The nine year old never managed to remember the parents he assumed raised him once upon a time. He only remembered bouncing around familias as he got kidnapped and then bought into the next familia so that the omerta wouldn't apply and take the boy away.  
   
This was until he managed to escape their sticky grasps. Then he found out who the kindest person in the Mafia was and travelled to be under their benevolent protection.  
   
That's why Fuuta found himself in Namimori, Japan. He was in search of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. The greedy lackeys followed his trail, but what could one nine year old on the run do?  
   
Luckily he bumped into a lean brunette with Reborn on his head. He'd heard rumors that Reborn was guiding the next Vongola boss. So in a rush Fuuta explained his story in hopes to be taken in.  
   
Despite Tsuna's slight bewilderness- he'd seen too much since Reborn arrived to truly be skeptical of Fuuta's story- Fuuta read in Tsuna's message relayed through his cellphone, that boy was willing to take him into his home. The catch was Fuuta would have another older brother, and two younger siblings. Fuuta almost bounced in joy, if he wasn't overwhelmed with the fact that'd he'd gain a mom, three brothers, and one sister. The family he'd always dreamed of having.  
   
The fact that Tsuna beat down his followers sealed the deal. Fuuta smiled and asked to take his Tsuna-nii's hand as they traveled to the ever growing home.  
   
_(Reborn smirked. Tsuna's family was well rounded and it'd be difficult to break his rein down with so many talented members. All he needed now was a mist.)_  
   
 ~  
   
Mukuro was genuinely confused. The heir of Vongola, upcoming Vongola Decimo, a mute? Why, the boy already seemed innocent enough with his large chocolate brown eyes, the way that he seemed to be in pain merely defending himself. Add muteness and Tsunayoshi Sawada would either be the greatest boss to ever live, or the weakest link.  
   
Mukuro couldn't honestly say he wasn't curious, because just the demeanor in which the smaller teen fought intrigued the mist beyond all comparison. His plain curiosity about how Tsunayoshi would fair in a dark world, which did not deserve this bright sky before him, already surpassed his intense hatred of the mafia and those in it. So in a move that surprised Reborn, but Tsunayoshi gave a sweet smile as if he knew Mukuro would make this decision long before the pineapple himself, Mukuro surrendered to one teenage boy two years younger than himself.  
   
When Mukuro was taken back to the Vindince, he would pretend that he hadn't seen those bright compassionate eyes darken in worry. He would pretend that Tsunayoshi Sawada would not be foolish enough to try and break him out. He would pretend that Tsunayoshi would be surprised by his dear Nagi's appearance as the boy's mist guardian.  
   
(But Mukuro knew he had fallen into the encompassing and irreversible grasp of a Sky he was sure, even with all Mukuro had done in his 15 years of living, would help heal him and accept him when no one else, other than his small rag tag band, had done so. He could feel his flame swirl in anticipation at becoming part of the Don's mist guardian. At his own excitement on how the boy would break him out. At the small child's reliably and that he would undoubtedly accept dear Nagi, for her and not Mukuro himself, and love her like a sister.)  
   
Now, Mukuro mused, as his eyes found that detestable chamber, he'd have to advise Nagi to learn some sign language, and wait for those kind eyes to escort him from this prison.  
   
_(Reborn frowned when Mukuro didn’t fight when the Vindince dragged him away. The illusionist obviously was planning on something or he'd seen the compassionate concern that darkened Tsuna's chocolate eyes. Either way, whatever happened only would cause trouble. Good or bad he didn't know, but Reborn felt that Tsuna's intuition did and the boy wasn't sharing.)_  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Chiavarone apparently means someone who has a lot of sex so Cavallone is the right spelling  
> Also the Takeshi part makes me cringe so please pardon that


End file.
